Sakura's Child:The Pokemon Master
by angel-uke
Summary: Sakuras future son has been sent back from the past and not even he knows why ,but when a dangerous force starts to move secrets will be revealed and not even our favorite card mistress can handle it by herself i know it's a bad summary but I tried


PROLOGUE

"Sakura" someone called I turned to see who had called my name. It was my best friend Tomoyo.

"Hi" I said "hi" she said "are you ready for the picnic" "yeah" I responded. I couldn't believe how she had grown over the years now that she was 16. Tomoyos hair was grown halfway down her back, her violet eyes sparkling, 5'8 and still a lover of music, and I could see why sense music was apart of her magic as an enchantress. I had changed as well my emerald eyes shined ,as my auburn hair flowed halfway down my back, and proud mistress of the cards. I had learned many spells besides that of the cards ,and I had added some cards of my own to the deck. I couldn't even believe just a few months ago we had become wolves : me Tomoyo Eriol and Syaoran but thats for another story. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tomoyo "Lets go," she said, "the guys are waiting at the field and we need to leave before the elders change there mind and give us more training on our off day" "Okay" I said and we teleported to the field. When we made it we sat down on the cloth and ate with our boyfriends Syaoran and Eriol. Then there was a ripple in the time stream and a wave of energy and we became alert we stood up I summoned my wand and Tomoyo summoned hers (a wand with a violet body at the top was circle with wings on the side inside the circle was a music note) Eriol summoned his staff Syaoran summoned his sword. We turned around to face the cause of the disturbance and I saw "me" I yelled no it wasn't me this persons features were more defined and graceful they looked like my more beautiful twin.

**Chapter 1**

"who are you" we asked "mom" they said looking at me before they fainted. Someone caught the mystery person they had Eriols exact hair Tomoyos eyes and was muscular unlike my nameless twin who looked graceful slim and even beautiful. "i will explain but you have to help him he is drained" said the mystery person who was still conscious "him" I said "yes, he is a him now please help" he pleaded "okay" I said I pulled out a card using it with the wand brought us back to Li mansion to give my mystery twin medical treatment.

3hrs later

my mysterious twin who we now knew as Angel woke up and we watched him and the one who called himself Zane like hawks. "Zane" moaned Angel "what happened" "IDIOT " roared Zane Angel winced "YOU OPENED A TIME RIP ON YOUR OWN TO 19 YEARS INTO THE PAST ." "not entirely I had crystals help"said Angel "yeah using the essence of your power and almost killing yourself is a great thing to do" said Zane "your lucky your time aim was right and we met our parents or you would probably be dead." "Sorry" said Angel sadly Zane sighed "do not do it again you nearly worried your mom to death she is queen of the world she has enough stress already without you time jumping on your own." "Time out you said we are your parents and I am assuming I am Angels so that leads me to think I am queen of the world." "Yeah" said Angel "you are" then I noticed he had a soprano sing song voice it was like an angel was singing with all of there heart it was so beautiful at the same time I noticed Eriols skeptical expression. "I do not believe it" Eriol said "Its true" said Angel "do you have any proof of any kind" retorted Eriol "yes" said Angel "feel free to show it to us at any time" Eriol Stated clearly thinking he had won.

Key which holds the powers of love

show your true form before me

I ,angel, command you under our contract

RELEASE

chanted Angel his wand appeared in a burst of light. The wand was a few shades lighter pink than mine. The circle my wand had was replaced by a heart with wings on the side inside the heart was a golden glass rose. "I still don't see the proof " said Eriol Angel closed his eyes "Time Jump" Angel said with his wand over his head. I sensed powerful magic at work and an older looking Eriol appeared holding hands with with an older looking Tomoyo. "I knew you would call young prince" said Tomoyo she looked at me "Sakura" she said "listen and listen well a dark force is moving thats why future you sent Angel and Zane." She then looked at Angel "Your mom said you are so grounded when you get back she thinks you would know better seeing as your the guardian of the Pokemon powers." "can you talk her out of it Tomoyo please after all I'm going to be your son-in-law and you always were awesome." "No your not getting out of this one she said your grounded until the wedding." said Future Tomoyo " Thats in 5 months from when I get back." "Yes it is and don't think your gonna get your dad to come to your rescue and tell her shes over reacting he's mad too." responded future Tomoyo "Ah" Angel moaned "Come on" she said taking future Eriols hand she sung a note and they disappeared.

AN: hey this is angel heart i hope you like it this is my first and i tried so please review thank-you for even taking the time to read it though


End file.
